


Not The Ending We Fought For

by BekasStrife



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekasStrife/pseuds/BekasStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world, once again, had too steep of a price and one of their own was lost.<br/>When did they get to have their own happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Ending We Fought For

**Author's Note:**

> I must tell you that this was written in February, when there wasn't much info about what the heck was the 'new world' we now know of or what would be the solution to what the ending of XIII-2 brought in the XIII series so... Ignore any incoherences with what we now know.
> 
> Second of all, the 'major character death' is now explicit, even though I felt I should use the warning.
> 
> Finally, this is set after the events of LR.

They had done it.

The goddess Etro had been resurrected. Caius, at last, had been defeated and the timeline was finally being restored to it's original state, with chaos dissipating around them as Valhalla and Gran Pulse disconnected and became separate worlds once more as they reverted back to 500AF.

Still, it didn't feel like a victory at all.

Closing his eyes due to the wind blowing against his face, Hope did not pay any attention to his surroundings. They were in the grounds below Bhunivelze, which was finally fully visible again, and he bitterly recalled that, even though it had happened centuries ago, it felt like yesterday when Noel had been in his exact same position and in the same area, only with Serah in his arms.

Now, he was the one holding the cost of saving the world.

His hand still clutched at a gaping wound in a mock attempt to stop the blood flow, even though it had long ceased to bleed. He just… Couldn't let go, no matter how many times Lightning gripped his shoulder in a silent message: he'd just shrug it off and clutch the lean but heavy body closer to him.

Looking down, Hope kept letting his tears flow freely as he reached with a bloodied hand, brushing aside some bangs off Noel's face. There was a trickle of blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth and he looked pale due to the blood loss but, take all of those away… And he could be sleeping. Except, Hope knew he was not.

He had seen Caius strike; had seen the blade crush Noel's defense and pierce his chest before he could blast the ancient Guardian away with a powerful _Aeroga_ and the others fell on him.

He had tried it all. Potions, healing magic, everything and anything. It didn't work; the wound was too great.

Noel had died in his arms, in pain and unable to comprehend what had just happened to him and Hope still hadn't let go. He couldn't. They were going to have the future they had dreamed about. They were supposed to be there, close together, to see it.

Now he was alone, _again_ , and it was unbearable.

Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the sun shown down at them. It was done. The timeline was finally completely fixed.

Hope suddenly felt a somewhat familiar tingling in his body and he looked down to see his skin slowly turn to crystal. He clenched his jaw. It wasn't hard to understand; Etro had put herself in danger and opened the way to all of their troubles when she took pity on them and freed them from their crystal prison. It was understandable that this was their price to pay.

Still, it made rage bubble in him. They had lost Serah. Right after, they lost Mog too. Now Noel was gone as well. They had saved the world at the cost of people dear to them. Why should they still have to pay anything at all?

Where was _their_ happy ending?

Letting out an angry sob, Hope felt his body move against as his will and start to rise. Try as he might, he could not stop Noel's body from slipping from his grasp and watched as it hit the ground, lying there motionlessly.

It broke his heart all over again. He remembered cheery Noel, sarcastic Noel, even flailing Noel… This was _not_ right.

' _Etro_ …' Hope mentally begged, unable to do it vocally as his body kept changing.

He did not expect a response but, as he saw the world go dim, he felt a presence, almost a caress, before he saw a small, pure white butterfly fly and land over Noel's heart as he succumbed to a long, crystal sleep.

* * *

 

They all woke up in 700AF.

There was no warning, no sign to let them know. They were just suddenly able to feel again and went tumbling forwards, unable to support their own weight after so long as crystals.

Raising himself to his hands and knees, Hope started blankly at the place where he had last seen Noel, centuries ago. Academy members had come soon after their crystallization and, although they did not know the details, had retrieved his body and assured them it would be given a proper burial ceremony. He would have to ask where was he laid to rest.

They most likely would not have to wait long. Considering the Academy's status as a researching facility, it wasn't unlikely that had been under surveillance and his suspicions seemed to be proven right as airships started making their way out of Bhunivelze and towards them.

Still, the numbness remained. Centuries had passed and he had managed to accept and somewhat deal with the pain of losing Noel but, just as it had been with his mother, it still hurt. It would probably never stop.

Life slightly returned as they landed on Bhunivelze. To see the massive floating continent that he had built striving, full of life and laughter after living so many centuries in a world with no time and little happiness, it was… incredibly fulfilling.

"Please, wait here for a moment, Director Estheim." One of the researchers asked politely, bowing down to him. "I'll return shortly with the current director, he's been waiting to meet you."

Simply nodding, Hope watched the woman run off. Joining the others as they walked towards the nearby balcony, he looked at their surroundings. They were in New Academia. They were high up in the air, in one of the many skyscrapers, looking up at all the flying cars and down at the busy streets and green spaces scattered here and there. If he squinted, he could see a massive ocean underneath them, knowing it was there so they could use the wave energy. He had done his best making Bhunivelze a green continent: it seemed that he had succeeded.

"It looks good. Well done." Lightning said beside him, giving him her small, warm smile as she took in the sight.

Before he could respond, he felt something crash against his legs and he gasped, gripping the railing tightly as he heard a pained grunt around his knees. "What-?"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Hope was at a loss, watching as the child that had just crashed into him brushed herself off and glared up at him haughtily. "But I—"

"You were the one who crashed into him, Nuria. I _saw_ you." A voice boomed from their left. It made everyone freeze in their tracks. "That being said, what have I just _told_ you two blocks away from here about running around in the crowed streets?" Fidgeting, the kid realized she had been caught before she suddenly took off running again, tripping slightly before disappearing from sight. "I swear, that girl… I'm sorry, sir. The kids tend to go overboard sometimes. Are you alright?"

Hope didn't think he could breathe, much less answer the man.

It was _him_. It was _Noel_.

His hair was shorter and he was wearing the grayish blue outfit of the corps, meaning he was a guard on patrol, but other than that, he looked exactly the same. Same bright blue eyes, same voice, same stature. It was _him_.

But, it was impossible. He had _died_. He had seen him, _felt_ him die in his arms, how—

_Etro_. Could she have—

"Sir?" Startling, Hope stared wide-eyed at the other man. He looked bemused at the sudden attention, though a small, somewhat amused smile started to creep in. "… Do we know each other?" He asked hesitantly, waving a gloved hand between them.

Hope finally regained the ability to talk. "No." He said, shaking his head.

"… Oh." Standing awkwardly, the man shuffled. "Well, I'm sorry again for the kid." He said, taking a few steps back and starting to leave. "Have a ni-"

"But I'd love to get to know you." Hope interrupted, taking a step forward. He still didn't understand. He had a feeling he would never do but he would not throw away a chance like this. No. He would not let him go again. "… If it is okay, of course."

Blinking in surprise, the man suddenly let out a small embarrassed laugh. He grinned and walked back towards Hope, offering his hand. "The name's Noel. Noel Kreiss."

Hope couldn't help but return the smile as he gripped the offered hand. It was infectious. It had always been. "Director of Academia, Hope Estheim.

At your service."

**Author's Note:**

> Butterflies are known as a symbol of rebirth.  
> White represents kindness. 
> 
> Together in here, it symbolizes that Etro had heard Hope's plead and, as a gesture of kindness for bringing her back to life and saving the world once more, she would preserve Noel's soul and return it to life one day. After all, souls are infused with chaos which returns to Valhalla when the person dies. It would make sense that the goddess would re-utilize that chaos at a point when creating new life.  
> See it as reincarnation.
> 
> Also, Hope presents himself to Noel exactly like he did in YMassif 010AF. Like the new beginning that it is.


End file.
